MPC! 15
Escaped from the moon! Wan-chan's friend Orbit! (月から逃げた！ ワンちゃんの友人オービット！ Tsuki kara nigeta! Wan-chan no yūjin ōbitto!) is the 15th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary Daisuke wakes up early to prepare pancakes, and sends a picture of them to Maeko as Kosuke and Miyu come over to eat. Some are a bit toasted, but the boys' grandmother still compliments Daisuke's effort. On their way to school, Wan-chan follows them with their lunch, but is almost ran over by a car. Thankfully, he's saved by a girl with short maya blue hair. As the boys thank her for the helt, Wan-chan is surprised at her appearance, finding her "familiar". She introduces herself as Okimi Mori, and that she moved recently to town and it's her first day at school. At the Precure Club, he explains that that girl reminded him of one of his close fairy friends back when he was Lord Claw's prisoner. Daisuke reminisces over some fairies being able to assume human forms, and admits he wouldn't be that surprised if that was the case. When asked by Eiji about apparently not paying attention, Toshiro points out he's been thinking about Kuma's behavior and shows a bit of regret over them not talking again. Yukio supports him, pointing that if they are indeed friends, they can overcome this situation together. They blush a little at each other after noticing they're holding hands, and while Kosuke is a bit confused, Daisuke's eyes are glowing. Wan-chan tells about Orbit, his cat-like fairy friend and how ever since they were babies, she supported him. Yukio can relate to that, and thinks about how exciting and fun his life was now, having Daisuke and his friends. They hear a commotion from outside and see a blue blur passing by before the girls from Kosuke's class point out the new girl disappeared after they offered lunch to her. As the team follow the blur, they find a blue cat-like fairy hiding behind a plant vase. Wan-chan recognize Orbit and jumps to hug her. Daisuke offers one of his pancakes to her, and after she eats, she returns to her human form, admitting she was very scared with everyone's sudden approach, and tells she escaped from the Paradox Corps' ship to the moon, but they tracked her down and during the ship's appearance on town, she escaped again and promised to go back to her fairy comrades. She points out they'll not resist much longer under those conditions, and Daisuke swears the team will help them all. Maeko presents Okimi to her parents and they agree on letting her live with them. While Maeko's curious about her prosthetic leg and she explains it was a result of another failed escape attempt, Okimi's particularly curious about the excess of Daisuke pictures on Maeko's computer, and they end up pillow fighting. Nisshoku observs them from far away and fells particularly jealous over Maeko's new friend. With that in mind, she calls Kamen and asks for a Crashju. They find their target on the park: one girl from Kosuke's class who offered lunch to Okimi and failed. As it emerges, Okimi feels a shiver and points out Paradox Corps called for a Crashju. They see the sihlouette from the window and Maeko calls the boys. As everyone makes their way to the park, the boys transform, and Okimi is surprised and a bit confused over the Precure name, to which Wan-chan replies it's a long story. As Yukio, Toshiro and Kosuke fight the Crashju, Daisuke takes on Kamen and X fights Nisshoku, still trying to figure out why she looks so familiar to him. Kamen is interested in taking Okimi away, back to her friends; however, Wan-chan defends her, saying they'll find a way together of freeing them, and that she's his best friend. Nisshoku only stops fighting when the Crashju barely crushes Maeko, which confuses X. She decides to leave for the moment, confusing Kamen even more as he follows her. As Okimi helps her friend up, Daisuke and the Cures conjure the Themis Bow and purify the Crashju with Loyal Miracle Shield. As the gril wakes up, Okimi shares one of Daisuke's pancakes with her, apologizing for disappearing, and explaining her shyness, but also her wish to have many friends in her new school. As the Cures watch, Daisuke ponders with X over why Nisshoku abandoned the fight. Far away from them, Nisshoku questions her motives and starts feeling regret, even tearing up a bit for almost hurting Maeko. After the lights are off, it's shown everyone asleep at their houses, including Maeko and Orbit snuggling at her room. Precure references * Daisuke uses the KiraKiraRun mantra again while cooking his pancakes. * Daisuke wears a Pegasus Crystal Animal kigurumi. * When the fairies' human form subject is mentioned, Daisuke thinks about Coco and Natts, Ha-chan, Kirarin and Hariham Harry. * Okimi's form reversal situation is similar to Ciel Kirahoshi's. Category:Mighty Precure! Category:Made Up 'Episodes'